Heir to Darkar
by DarkWolfPrincess
Summary: Theodora is not your average witch, she's an heir to the notorious Lord Darkar. Having been reunited with her father the two plan to finally succeed at what he failed to do. One thing she didn't expect to do was fall in love...will they fall as they have in past attempts or will they come out on top and finally have what was rightfully theirs?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone, this a complete Re-do of Daughter of Darkar. I decided to re-do it because I disliked the way it turned out the first time I wrote it. It is now in first person POV and is written much better than the old one, also the chapters are going to be much longer than the original.**

**I hope you all enjoy, read and review! :)**

* * *

"Theodora" a loud baritone voice called out, the sound echoed through the halls.

Groaning loudly I dragged myself out of bed, peaking out into the gallery hoping it was just an illusion. That I was hearing things.

"Theodora!" the voice called again, this time it was louder and had a dangerous edge to it.

I knew it wasn't a hallucination if I could hear it again. Mumbling to myself I left my room and walked along the blood colored rugs that lined the hall grounds until I found my way to the throne room.

Standing in the arch way I set my hands on my hips, my eyes meeting those of my father.

"You called" my voice was deadly calm and uninterested in whatever it was he wanted.

Usually I just had to check up on the places we…I mean he conquered and I was sure that was what he wanted.

"Don't be so disinterested, you may like what I have in store" he said, standing quickly yet gracefully.

He came to meet me half way, his crimson robe dragging along the ground as he walked. We met in the middle of the room, his eyes staring into mine as a sly smirk crept onto his lips.

I simply rolled my eyes at his attempt to make me feel special, it was always him who got to conquer worlds anyway.

"I doubt that" I hissed, dark strands of hair falling in front of my face.

His hand gently brushed away the pieces of hair and settled them back in place behind my ear.

"Then I'll have to ask someone else to get rid of some pests for me" he watched my expression change from uninterested to curious in less than a second.

"Alright, you have my attention" I crossed my arms over my chest, licking my lips as I felt my tongue run over my two sharpened canines that look like vampire fangs.

A dark smirk covered his lips as a few blonde locks of hair brushed across his forehead.

"As you know I've tried many times to capture Bloom and her dragon flame and failed, but you have yet to try" I caught on with what he was saying instantly and was intrigued, tapping my nails together with interest.

"You sure I can handle it?" I asked innocently, batting my eye lashes rapidly.

I watched the corners of his lips turn upward into a twisted smile as he returned to his throne.

"Of course, you are my daughter which makes you my equal" he ran a hand through his silky blonde hair, the other twirled absentmindedly as a purple and pink portal started to form in the middle of the room.

I eyed it curiously, wondering to where I would be going to find this Bloom person but when I saw it I regretted it immediately.

"I am not going in there" I growled, narrowing my eyes at him as my arms crossed over my chest.

He chuckled heartily, shaking his head with a deep sigh as he looked my way. I refused to meet his gaze, he was so unbelievable sending me to such a place, especially since he knows what happened last time there was something pink in my room.

"I thought you wanted this job" he licked his lips, watching intently as I unfolded my arms, letting them hang at my sides before turning toward the portal.

"Take this" he threw something my way and, thanks to my cat like reflexes, snatched it from the air with little effort. It was a gold band with a black raven carved into the metal

I turned the piece of jewelry in my fingers, admiring the handy work of the little raven before slipping it onto my finger.

With a final look around at the darkness of Shadowhaunt I stepped into the portal and into this new world which I was going to hate.

"Stupid ground" I muttered, rubbing my butt as I had fallen hard on my ass thanks to the no good portal.

Taking a moment to check out my surroundings I found that I wasn't too far from the school, what did they call it…Afea or something like that.

Seeing that it was bright pink my nose scrunched up and I could feel my hands clenching into fists.

Looking at the ring I noticed there was a dent where the raven was and noticed it pecking the ground near my feet. It spread its wings and flapped all around me, changing my appearance to blend in with what everyone else was wearing.

Admittedly it wasn't that bad, but I was going to be in hell for the next few weeks I could tell you that.

Stepping onto school grounds my eyes weren't even on the path, I was so busy looking at the exterior of the massive building to even notice I had landed on my butt…again.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there" someone said frantically, reaching out a hand for me to take.

As thoughtfully as I could I declined and got up myself, dusting off any dirt that had clung to my baby blue jeans.

"It's alright, I'll be fine" I reassured her with a rather calming and fake smile.

She seemed friendly, too friendly with the smile that was stuck on her face. I felt like it was going to be permanently stuck to her face she wouldn't stop grinning like a maniac.

"I'm Stella, Princess of Solaria, fairy of the sun and moon" she flicked her golden blonde hair back, posing as if there were paparazzi around to snap her picture.

"You've probably seen me in Magix magazine" she said rather proudly.

I rolled my eyes, yah, this prissy Barbie doll was in a magazine? Not with an attitude that says _'look at me, I'm better than you'_

"Actually no I-"

"NO! Well, you must see it then, they have three whole pages on yours truly"

Like I said, stuck up Barbie doll who thinks she way better than anyone else. I made a mental note to stay away from her unless I wanted to end up looking like her too and that was not going to happen, no way in hell would I allow that.

"Like I was saying" I mumbled under my breath, a few brown strands of hair blocking my view. "I'm new" carefully I slipped the hairs behind my ear, but I only got a few when I felt myself being dragged against my will.

God, she had a death grip her nails were digging into my skin so hard I was afraid she was going to pop a blood vessel.

I'm not against shedding a little blood so long as it wasn't me.

"Girls" she called out, her voice was light and airy, echoing through the court yard.

I was so sure everyone was looking our way but only a small group of girls happened to turn around to the girls call.

"Hey Stella" one of the girls smiled as she meet her half way, brushing her fiery-red hair behind her as her blue eyes seemed to scan me over.

"Did you find another girl to give a make-over to?" she joked, causing a round of snickers to chorus from the group.

"Hilarious" she set her hands on her hips, letting out a huff of annoyance.

"Bloom, girls this is…is…I'm sorry I didn't catch your name" Stella smiled that really stupid smile, I just wanted to slap it off her face.

Hearing the girls name I could feel a smile tug at the corners of my lips, but I didn't let it show.

So this was the girl my father wanted…interesting, she didn't look as powerful as he had said.

"Rose" I answered, even though the name made me gag it was the only one I could come up with without looking suspicious. Plus I love black roses, I thought they were so beautiful and deadly.

"Stella, let the poor girl go" I glanced up at the sound of a soft voice, her eye were gentle and concern could clearly be shown in them.

Arching a brow I had no idea what she meant until I tried to move my arm realizing Stella's nails were still digging into my skin. If I could I would just cut those nails off as well as her hand.

The blonde glanced at her hand, pulling herself back. "So sorry darling" she smiled cheekily and rather stupidly.

I suppressed a growl, rubbing along where I now had dents in my arm.

"I guess you want to see Mrs. Faragonda then" the red-head noted, her blue eyes looking into my brown ones.

I could see the dragon fire within them and soon that powerful magic would be mine…I mean my fathers.

I nodded as they led me into the school. It seemed quite bright on the outside but not as much as the inside, it was so sunny from the rays streaming through the large stain glass windows and there was so much good energy I felt sick.

"Come in" a voice called from the other side of the large wooden door.

It opened casually as all the girls filed in, of course with me trailing behind. I glanced at the headmistress, she seemed to be old with grey hair, glasses and her outfit was way out dated.

"Hi, you must be Mrs. Faragonda" I smiled best I could without scowling.

"And you must be my new student" she smiled, the corners of her mouth wrinkling as they turned upward. "I've already gotten your application and your schedule is all set, the only thing left is your room. I think we have extra space with-"

"That's quite alright" I cut her off, trying not to sound rude. "I don't cooperate well with other students, it would be best placing me in my own room"

"Oh, I see" she rummaged through her drawers and I could tell she was unsure about this decision.

Something dangled from her fingers as she dropped them on her desk. Two brass keys on a silver ring with a tag that read "Room 113"

"Of course I'll see to it that the Winx help you in unpacking" she said, looking up at the girls who gave nods of approval. I thanked her for everything as we left, walking down the long halls until we got to my room.

I slipped the key into the lock, hearing the click that it had opened and looked around. It was rather bland, cream colored walls with white trim and some splotches of purple here and there. It looked like a toddler spilled grape juice on it.

"Don't worry, we'll get some furniture, repaint the walls, decorate…" the Solarian princess went on and on. I can't believe these girls can put up with her, she talks so damn much it was getting on my nerves.

"That's alright, I got everything handled" I said with a reassuring smile, clapping my hands twice the room changed to fit my needs. Colors changed and future appeared almost out of thin air.

"Now that's what I call homey" the blonde smiled at the bright colors and cheerful patterns I had chosen…against my own free will may I add.

One of the girls rolled her eyes, grabbing the girls arm and yanking her out the door. "Let's give her time to settle in" she said, dragging her away as they all headed back to their own dorm.

I shut the door, locking it tightly and closing the curtains to the balcony. A light chuckle escaped my lips, magic flowed from within me and the room once again changed but this time it mimicked the one I had in Shadowhut.

Picking up a piece of white chalk I drew some symbols and words in a circle on one of the blank walls. Folding my hands together and closing my eyes I chanted a few words before it opened and there, sitting before me was my father.

"How goes the unpacking?" he joked with a sinister smile on his lips. I rolled my eyes, quite tired of his little games. Fang wagged his tail, licking the portal happily before rejoining my dad's side. "Ah yes, Fang misses you too"

Fang, he was our pet wolf, quite loveable toward us but to anyone else he became an aggressive, cold and lethal predator.

"Everything is going perfectly father, but I'm having trouble finding the time to get it done" I admitted, thinking about what I tried to do earlier, only to fail at it thanks to that prissy little blonde. "Those girls stick tighter than magic goo"

I heard a muffled laugh from the other side of the portal, but pretended it was nothing important. "I know you can accomplish this little task and here's something that may help in your quest"

A large greenish, blue book appeared in front of me, bound with the skin of a dragon and held together with a rusted brass clasp.

"What do I do with this?!" I practically exploded, it was nothing but another dingy old book from my father's collection of useless things.

"Be quiet my dear" he said calmly, his voice rich and smooth. "All I can say is it will help you throughout your journey" with that said the portal closed and whatever I drew on the wall disappeared with it.

"Rose!" a loud banging on the door caught my attention and I almost jumped out of my skin, it took me my surprise…which is ironic since nothing scares me.

I groaned inwardly and clapped my hands twice, changing the room around before opening the door to reveal…oh god.

"We're going shopping in Magix, you want to come?!" the blonde asked, jumping up and down in excitement. I had to admit, I had never seen someone so excited about something so stupid in my entire life.

I shrugged, having nothing better to do and I had to keep a close eye on Bloom so this was the best way to do it.

Instantly I regretted my decision since saying yes meant getting dragged all the way to the mall while being lectured about the art of clothes shopping. I didn't even know there were so many different types of stitches it overwhelmed my brain so I just shut out whatever she was saying.

As soon as we got there people were rushing around like mad dogs, loud explosions went off all around us and three figures appeared out of the smoke emanating from one building.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed my re-written version of DOD (daughter of darker). **

**Please review and if you have anything you'd like to suggest write that too, I always love to see suggestions :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I wanted to post a new chapter before school started up again and I got too busy to write anything else.**

**I will also reply to your lovely reviews.**

* * *

**Guest - **Thank you so much!

**ShortAsianv23 **\- I'm glad you liked it!

**Fan **\- I'm glad you liked the new version of DOD. I did change it from K to T, thanks for that. Also, I didn't change Thorns name; Thorn is the shortened version of Theodora (at least to me it is)

**Anya **\- And I have continued :)

**Guest **\- Actually there weren't many character deaths in it, there was just a lot of fighting and scaring on the Winx and Specialists part.

**CRAZEEE** **\- **I did change it to T instead of K, but for some reason it didn't save the first time.

* * *

Narrowing my eyes, I could tell exactly who they were and so did the girls. I can't believe my father sent them, did he not trust me or something? I'd have to talk to him about that later on and…

Wait…where did they go? I swear they were here just a few minutes ago.

"Give it up Icy" Bloom shouted at her, read to attack at any given moment. I had to admit, they were fast when it came to defending the world and what not, just like my father said.

Looking down, both of them were just staring at me with that awkward gaze. Here were the Winx, they were giving me the _'run and hide' _look while the Trix were saying _'come up here and fight!'_

Such a hard choice…not really. I turned and started down the hill, away from the scene just to give me some cover.

Seeing some figures running up the hill, I turned a sharp left and ducked into an alley way. Talk about close!

Now that I was finally alone I was able to change out those things people call clothes and into something more my taste.

"Finally, thought you'd never get here" Darcy said, shooting me a glare as she blocked one of the girls blows.

"I'm here now, aren't I?"

"And who exactly would you be?" Musa demanded, her eyes narrowing into a hard glare.

Below them were the guys I saw coming up the hill, they pulled their weapons, ready to attack whenever necessary.

I only laughed at this, what a pathetic excuse for some heroes. My father was wrong, they were going to be so easy to take out and destroy.

"In time dear fairy, in time"

Infuriated, I could tell that's what was on all their faces, but too bad they didn't just attack now. In a simple shot they were down and that wasn't even one of my most powerful shots.

Groaning they managed to get up again and one of them was dumb enough to throw a hit which I simply blocked with a shield, yawning to show how bored I was of them.

Waving my hand I lifted her off the ground and held her within the air, a devious smirk crossing my lips as I watched the others get ready to defend their friend.

"One move and your friend gets it" I hissed, eying them all as they lowered their weapons but their glares of hate didn't cease.

"It's so amusing to see how much you care for your friend here….too bad she's going to be the one to get it"

"You said you wouldn't hurt her!" Flora said, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, it was enough to make me smile.

"I lied" before they could attack I kept them all there with a shield, tossing the music fairy to the ground. "Now…what do I want to do with you?" walking around her, I thought about all the things I could do, perhaps I could feed her to the wolves, or I could rip out her throat, perhaps I could…

A shot whizzed by over my head, catching me off guard for a few seconds. Turning on my heels I glared dangerously toward her, katana swords forming out of dark energy.

She tried to get up but I kept her pinned down on her stomach, slashing the swords across her back to make an "X" shape.

Riven glared causing another smile to come onto my face. He tried to bust out of the shield but was only rebounded back onto the ground. I got a few good hits to her side hearing the sweet cracking sound of bones and the screams of pain as she gripped her side where it was bruising and oozing blood.

"What did we ever do to you to deserve this?!" the morphix fairy called out, pressing herself up against the shield.

Chuckling I turned back around to face the angry faces of her friends. "Nothing…it's not what you did to me but to my father" I answered simply as a portal formed behind me which led back to Alfea.

"Before I forget…" snapping my fingers the shield disappeared but they couldn't get a scratch on me I was gone before their eyes.

* * *

Stepping out of the portal and onto the ground behind Alfea I was already in my "undercover clothes" as I'm going to call them now.

_"__I guess I have to give them a show"_ I thought to myself, heading inside to see how that pathetic little music fairy was doing.

In all honesty, I didn't care for her or any of them, I was just here for one purpose and one purpose only. Once that was done I would no longer need to stay in this happy-go-lucky place.

I headed off to the hospital wing of the school at a sprint, I would have walked but if I wasn't all sweaty and panicky then they would have gotten suspicious.

Inside the room everyone was gathered around the small bed where Musa was resting, she was dead silent, probably because she was sleeping so soundly.

"What happened?" I asked fanatically, causing everyone to jump and turn to face me. Once they realized there was no threat they relaxed and turned back toward the sleeping music fairy.

"After you fled the Trix appeared with some third girl and let me just say she has no fashion sense what so ever, her clothes were just…ugh" Stella grimaced at the sheer thought.

I had to try so very hard to restrain myself from punching her lights out. She may be able to act all high and fancy but she wouldn't be able to insult me without a bruise or two.

"We don't even know why she did such things to Musa, it was so cruel" the nature fairy sobbed silently, her boyfriend took her in his arms and soothed her.

Bloom shook her head, a few strands of red hair falling in front of her face. She pushed them back as her gazed turned upward at me. It was like her blue eyes were somehow looking into my soul…if I had a soul that is.

"Perhaps Mrs. Faragonda will have a clue" I suggested, which got them all perked up and chatting anxiously. I just said it to get that girl to stop staring at me in that weird way, they weren't supposed to actually go for the idea.

After some more words were exchanged between the fairies silence entered the room. "Let's go" Roxy exclaimed, heading to the head mistresses office with everyone else in tow…everyone but Riven.

"Are you coming?"

He shook his head solemnly, lost deep in thought as he just watched his sleeping fairy. His gaze never left hers…it was creepy.

I myself decided to stay behind, just to have a little more fun before I went to get the Alfea codex for my father.

I walked up to Riven and carefully set a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head to look up at me and I could tell he had been crying even though he would never admit it, he was. His gaze fell from mine and he returned to his princess, still deep in slumber.

Back tracking, I hid in the dark corner of the room where he wouldn't be able to see my transformation. There was a very faint reddish glow, which was good compared to a very bright one if I were in the light of day.

"Poor, poor you. Now that she's taken care of why don't we play?" I asked, batting my eyes in a cute way. I could tell it was disgusting him, he gritted his teeth with a hard glare in my direction.

"Who are you?! Why did you do this?!" he pulled his phantom blade, holding it at the ready. "I demand to know!" his grip tightened around the handle of the blade, his eyes never leaving mine.

A dark laugh escaped between my lips as I moved close to him, every so close so we were almost pressed against one another. "You'll get your answers in time" I whispered softly.

"What does th…" he never finished his sentence as I caught his lips in a passionate kiss…as passionate as I could make it without wanting to throw up lunch.

He pushed me back roughly, sending me skidding across the ground for a moment. Chuckling I just looked up at him with a smirk. "You woke your precious little fairy" I snickered, pointing a finger straight at her.

"Musa…" Riven didn't know what to say to her. The music fairy crossed her arms, turning away from him as she choked back tears.

"I don't want to hear it" she protested.

Turning back in my direction I could see pure anger and hate in his eyes and I liked it. He ran forward and threw his fist in a good punch, getting me right at the jaw. Recoiling I stepped back a bit and returned the harsh glare.

"So you want to play rough do you?" I asked with a devious grin. We threw shots at one another for a while, going at each other's throats until the sound of footsteps and yelling could be heard coming from down the hall.

"Until next time" I blew a kiss toward him, which was both disgusting me and him. In a cloud of purple, red and black smoke I disappeared from sight just as the large double doors were swinging wide open.

"Wait right there!" a beam of light was thrown into the darkness of the room and disappeared in thin air as it hit nothing. "Get back here coward!" she yelled in frustration.

Sky and Brandon rushed over and knelt down to their injured friend trying to help best they could with the help of Bloom and Aisha.

"Stella, stop yelling" Tecna and Flora held back their enraged friend who was pulling and tugging against their grip on her. "It won't do any good for anyone"

Another laugh of mine was heard around the room, bouncing off the walls and creating an even darker atmosphere. "Who's ready for round two?"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that little chapter. I know it's short, but it's all I've got for now.**

**Keep all you're lovely reviews and suggestions coming! Don't forget to Read, Review, Like and/or Favorite.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! It's been a little over a month since I posted the previous chapter of this re-do story.**

**ShortAsianv23 - **Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy the chapters :)

* * *

"This time you're in it for not just hurting Musa but Riven too!" Stella yelled, her hands glowing with bright yellow beams of light.

I laughed, she was so funny sometimes, thinking she was the big bad wolf. If she actually saw one in real life I bet you she would scream.

Jumping down from the ceiling beams where I'd been hiding my ring transformed me into a wolf, just as I had through. I was right, she did scream!

"Fire arrow" Bloom shot six arrows and while I tried to dodge them I had forgotten they never miss their target. Eventually one did pin me and I was down long enough for that stupid sun fairy to throw another hit at me.

Sky ran toward him, rage burning in his blue eyes and sword set at the ready to strike. He slashed hard and fast catching me the shoulder and close to my eye…he better watch it, I need my eyes!

Reverberating I pounced up to my paws, growling dangerously as my spikey tail swung back and forth. With one swift movement I was upon him, pinning him down like an injured deer.

"SKY!" I heard the voice of his girlfriend and whipped my head around to see her firing another shot at me. I curse at how I wasn't fast enough to react to that and hit the wall with a hard thud.

"This is hardly a fair fight" I chuckled and the formed changed into a tiger. Surprisingly I found enough strength to get up and pounce onto the fire fairy, pushing her against the ground roughly, my fangs right over her face as she struggled beneath me.

I could hear the cries of her friends and the angry yells that emanated from her pathetic little boyfriend. Before anyone could land a hit I took her somewhere where they couldn't find us, somewhere…secluded.

After no more than what must have been a few seconds we landed in the caves of Shadowhaut. Ah home…I missed you so much!

I shoved her against the wall where magical chains grabbed at her wrists draining her powers and weakening her with every attempt she made to try and get out of it.

"Who are you?! Where are we?!" she demanded, her eyes burning with a hateful glanre.

I only laughed at this, she was going to be in so much shock when the truth came out. Spinning around I headed toward the wall, the one that the darkness consumed, it was my favorite spot…one of my favorite spots.

I could heard the footsteps coming down the stair case that led to upstairs and my father's shadow was cast upon the tunnel from the burning torches that lined the walls.

When he came into view for the pixie her gaze was harder than it was on me and I could see the true hate and rage within her heart.

"Darkar" her eyes narrowed at him as he came closer to her.

"Can I play with her?" I asked innocently, a smug smile coming across my lips as I thought of all the ways I could torture her.

"Not now dear" he scolded me causing me to go quiet. I hated when he did that, it made me feel weak.

Bloom poised herself so she was somewhat standing and yet still kneeling. "What do you want, who is she!" she demanded.

He laughed. "So many questions" his fingers gently brushed aside some of her fiery red hair but she turned away in disgust.

"I want nothing with you my dear" my jaw dropped, I was so shocked he didn't want to do anything! He could do anything he wanted to torture the most powerful fairy and he choose nothing!

"Nothing! Seriously dad, you could do anything you wanted and you choose nothing!" I was so angry it was quite possible to see the steam coming from my ears and how red my face was.

The fire fairy looked between us before realization came across her face. "You…you're the daughter of this abomination!" she screeched.

"Be quiet pixie"

Darkar shared a glance with me and I knew what that meant, I knew what I had to do. He left us alone in the room, just the two of us…I could have killed her there and then but I knew that this plan was much better than that.

"Have you ever wondered?" I started, folding my hands behind my back.

Her eyes bore holes into my soul (not really) and she gritted her teeth in disgust. "Wondered what?" she managed to say.

"What your power was, your true potential"

Confusion replaced the anger that covered her face like a mask and she just stared up as if she were a lost puppy.

"Interested now are we?" I asked, pulling out a book for her to see. It was an old leather bound book colored blue and green with fancy designs decorating the front. The pages were old and tattered but it was still in good condition, held together with a metal clasp.

"I'm not interested in your tricks" she stated clearly, turning away from my gaze. This was going to be harder than I thought.

I had to think of something, something that would tempt even the strongest of fairies. "But, what if I told you it had just more than that" her gaze flicked upward to meet mine, a spark of interest in her cyan blue irises.

"It holds powerful knowledge, new powers, new transformations…enemy's weakness" a devious grin spread across my face it almost hurt.

"Why are you telling me this? If I got that book I could easily defeat you right now!" she pulled against the chains, fire blazing in her eyes.

"Know what…" I paused, kneeling down to meet her gaze of hatred. "I'll make you a deal"

"I don't want any of your tricks you-"

"You haven't even heard me out yet"

She sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Fine" she muttered under her breath.

"You take the book and I'll help you to get whatever you want from the book, even defeating my own father"

Watching her closely I could see her eyes softening, she was starting to fall for my tricks and soon she would be all mine…I mean ours. Curse my father!

Her hand reached out to take the book, but she kept pulling it back every few inches, nervousness was like a cage, it was keeping her from just taking the damn thing.

It was unbearable to see her so nervous about taking the book so I helped her a bit. Deciding to be a nice person (not really) I shoved the book at her and it landed in front of her.

Curiously she looked down at it and slowly touched the cover, her fingers trailing over the intricate carvings that decorated the whole outside of the tome.

There was a slightly jolt of energy from the book causing her to jerk away but the darkness that resided within the large tome was already coursing through her veins.

"What was that?" she demanded before a flash of light covered the room before dying down and no longer did that annoying little pixie sit before me but her darker self.

"I've been away for far too long, don't you think?" she asked, the chains that held her back broke and fell to the floor.

"Of course my dear Bloom" a voice bellowed from behind, of course my father had to come in and disrupt us. "Good to see you again" he said, standing before her.

"Darkar" she kneeled down before him, knowing her place as his servant. "Shall we go and pay the Winx a visit?" she asked, turning her gaze up to him as she stood.

"No, you will go back to Alfea and act as if this didn't happen" he turned to me, his gaze cold and dark. "I need that codex Theodora"

I nodded and formed another portal back to Alfea, glancing at Bloom to see if she was ready to go.

"One last thing" he handed the fire fairy a ring with a black dragon carved into the silver band. It was just like the raven one I had…how dare he give her a transformation ring!

Once the trade fest was over we left Shadowhut and arrived in the forests surrounding Alfea. A strong gust of wind blew through the area as thunder and lightning cracked above us, clouds darkened the skies and a light trickle of rain started to come down.

"Now this is what I'm talking about" I inhaled the sweet scent of dampness in the air and gave a sigh.

" won't be very happy to know we're gone, let's get going" Bloom started back toward the school, a scowl crossed my face as we walked. Since when did she call all the shots?

Once we got back to the school we headed straight for the headmistresses office figuring that the girls would have gone there to announce Bloom's disappearance.

Opening the large doors to her office all heads turned to our direction and Stella bounded over, enveloping her friend in a tight hug to which the others joined.

"We were so worried about you, after that icky witch took you, we just had to get you before she did something horrible" the sun fairy smiled at her friend and then squealed. "She did do something awful!"

I eyed closely, perhaps I should have been more careful with this girl, she may be brighter than I thought she was.

The blonde picked up her friends hair and frowned. "Split ends…she gave you split ends! That's the worst!"

Guess I was wrong, she isn't as smart as I thought. Glad that the secret was still safe I just watched the reunion of the fairies.

"Where did you two go?" Roxie asked, pulling away from the hug.

"Just for a walk and then it started to pour rain on us" she laughed and everyone else joined in on the fun.

smiled at us, glad that everyone was back where they belonged. "Get going girls, it's getting late and you all need your sleep for class tomorrow" she said as we left.

_"__Can you get away from them?" _I thought to her, giving her a look as we walked through the halls.

_"__Sure thing, it'll be easy" _once we got back to their room and the girls filed inside, Bloom stayed by the door.

"Something wrong?" Flora asked with a frown, watching her friend with concern.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just going to go to Rose's room and help her with some homework" she answered smoothly. It was such a simple lie but everyone bought it thankfully.

"Alright, just be careful" Musa called out as we left and turned down the hall. I pulled out the key and twisted it in the lock, opening the door to reveal the blue and white disguise still place upon the room.

"This is a room?" Bloom shook her head and sat on the bed with her legs crossed. "Not very impressive for Darkar's daughter" she smirked.

Sighing I gave a snap of my fingers and the disguise was taken off.

"Much more like it"

Shaking my head I took the tome out of the drawer and handed it to her. "This will be your guide, it's like a bible, has everything you need to know"

She took the book and flipped through the pages, her eyes scanning over the words that were written in an ancient text that was no longer around today nor studied.

"I can't read this" she frowned and shut the tome, slipping the buckle through the loop.

"It's an old language, easy to learn when you have the right translating spell"

She nodded in understanding and went to read the book again to which I cast the spell. A grin spread over her lips as she read and understood the text.

Walking over to the window I set my hands on the sill and watched the rain pouring down upon Magix. "Now…how do we get the codex?"

* * *

**I really hope you all enjoyed :) It's a bit lengthy but I think it turned out well.**

**Read, review, comment, like and/or favorite! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I know it's been such a long time since I've posted a chapter for this story but it's been such a rough couple months back to school. **

**If you don't like long explanations just skip this and start reading, if you don't mind then continue reading;**

**The reason I haven't posted anything in a long time is because I just haven't been that interested in writing and I've been more into RPing than I have actually writing stories.**

**My mind is focused so much on my school right now and that's the only thing that's been consuming my life. This is my Sophomore year of High School and I really need to work more than I need to write.**

**I hope it's not an inconvenience to any of you, but I will continue to get a chapter out here and there.**

* * *

**And how about some answers to your reviews:**

**Fan - **Thanks for letting me know this was better, I had a feeling making a re-do was a need for this story. I did change the rating, it mustn't have actually changed the first time I did it and as for Thorns name...it's Theodora, Thorn is just a nick name.

**Anya - **Thank you so much!

**Guest - **I can try, but I was going for something different than the normal story of the Winx. This is a story that has an interesting plot so sometimes death is needed to continue on with a plot. I'm glad you like the story other than that.

**Angelic Universe - **I was sad to see the other story go as well but I had a feeling I needed a re-do and this is turning out great. The typos I know are there, I don't see them at first but I'm lazy to fix them but again, they're not noticeable because they're little.

**CRAZEEE - **I did, I changed it but it didn't seem to go through at first.

**ShortAsianv23 - **Thank you!

**Fan - **I would never abandon this story, if you read above you would see the reason for my disappearance for such a long period of time as well as the reason I don't update often. I'm not sure what you mean by fast-paced, I try to slow it down but it doesn't always work out that way. As for the typos, I'm working on that and the reason for my 'Roxie' instead of Roxy is because on one of the forums I'm on I have an OC named Roxie and I'm just accustomed to writing it that way.

* * *

As the time ticked by my mind was scrambled with thoughts, I couldn't figure out how to get that codex without the headmistress watching me. She had the eyes of a hawk, I swear she knows every little detail about this school.

"I'm bored" Bloom sighed setting the book upon the sheets, laying back with her hands crossed behind her head.

"Why don't we just go back, there's really nothing else to do now is there?" I hissed, prying myself away from the desk to stand in front of her.

One groan and the creek of the springs later the fairy was up and ready to head back. Though I could clearly see she wanted to stay and continue reading that book.

Leaning over she was going to pick it up but I snatched her wrist and pried her away from the tome. "I'll keep it a while, make sure no one finds it"

Locking and shutting the door behind us we headed back to the dorm room shared by the Winx and pried open the door. Everyone seemed to be unaware we had stepped in.

Musa was listening to music as she laid lazily in the chair, Flora was watering her plants by the window, Tecna and Aisha were busy with something I had no idea what it was, Roxy was petting Artu and Stella…well she was pampering herself as usual.

Did she ever stop tending to herself? Probably not.

"Hey Bloom, glad to see you're back" Stella waved high with a nail polish brush in her hand before going back to painting perfect stripes on her fingers.

"Yah, we got a bit tired from studying so we can back for a bit" she explained, taking a seat in one of the chairs facing the door.

It seemed all the spots for seats were taken so I just leaned against the wall, folding my arms over my chest.

The Solarian princess shot up from her seat which made everyone jump. "I have an idea!" she exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes with a silent groan, it wasn't that I was against her ideas…okay I was, but I can't help it if she has the worst ideas in history. I mean, she can't think of anything else but shopping and spa days.

"Let's go to the mall" her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree which earned a round of groans from around the room.

"Oh, come on it'll be fun" she assured us all and without further hesitation managed to get everyone away from what they were doing and out the door.

Stella paused by the door and peaked her head in to stare at me which made me a bit uncomfortable.

"What?"

"Aren't you coming?"

"Nah, I'll just hang around here if that's okay with you girls"

Shrugging the fairy disappeared down the hall, calling out to her friends to wait up for her before she broke a heel or something.

Once I was so sure they were all gone I slipped out the door and down the hall, silently making my way toward 's room. Well as silently as I could in heels.

I was almost there when the door opened and Griselda came out, her expression was dead set it was so scary sometimes. Once she made her sweep of the halls and left the area I made my move and slithered between the small opening before the door shut.

"Rose, what can I do for you?" that voice caught me off guard as I turned around to face the headmistress.

"Oh, I was just coming to see you" I said, shaking off the fact I can simply slipped in like a bandit.

Her eye brow raised in question but she didn't ask anything against it, simply pointed a hand toward the chair.

Sighing I sat and folded my hands across my lap in the most polite manner I could muster.

"I was just wondering if I could get a little more information on the school, I mean I'm doing a report for Magix History Class and I thought I could come to you for some more information"

Her expression softened and the corners of her lips turned upward into a smile. I was so glad she believed that story, even if I was really taking Magix History we weren't doing that project but she didn't need to know that.

"Well, this school…" as she started talking I zoned out and thought up plans to take the codex when she wasn't looking.

"Are you listening?" the words snapped me out of my trance as I turned to look up at the elder witch.

"Yes of course"

"I asked if you could stay here a moment and I would go get the book on the school's history" she explained, standing and moving toward the large mirror that stood from ceiling to floor.

I smiled slightly, already knowing this was my chance. "That would be great, thanks"

She smiled as the glass in the mirror disappeared and a stair case formed to which she descended to the bottom.

While the headmistress was gone I stared searching the room. Pulling out filing drawers and cabinets, I couldn't find a thing anywhere.

Looking around I noticed that the one thing I hadn't looked at was her desk. Glancing back at the open mirror I dashed behind the desk and furiously started opening up drawer after drawer only to come up blank.

Sighing in frustration I tried one last draw which seemed to have a key lock, but for some reason it was open. Pulling out the draw I couldn't keep a smile off my face.

There, laying inside of a box on a red velvet sheet was the Alfea Codex but it was broken into pieces from the last use.

Hearing the footsteps of the elder fairy I quickly transported it to my room where I hoped it would be safe for a few more minutes.

"Here it is" the glass returned to the mirror and in her arms was a large, thick book with an elegant cover in gold and pink paint. "You can borrow it for a bit and give it back when it's done" she handed me the book which was a bit heavier than I expected it to be.

Smiling gratefully at her I left the office and headed back to my room.

Upon opening the door I could see the codex sitting on my desk in all its glory.

"Finally" setting the book down I grabbed a piece of chalk and started drawing my little circle of words and symbols which, after some chants, opened into a portal to Shadowhaut.

"Have you finally retrieved the Coex?" my father asked, his voice was gruff and rugged with an edge.

"Yes" I held out the white piece of rock, watching his lips turn up into a twisted smile.

Long tentacles reached out of the portal and wrapped itself around the Codex, dragging it to the other side where he retrieved it.

"You've done quite well my daughter and soon I will have my revenge!" he chuckled deviously but I wasn't laughing.

"You? What about me?!" I shrieked, I didn't do that work for nothing you know!

He paused and started at me long and hard. "You'll have your fun too" with that he closed the portal.

Sighing I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling as I tried to make out his words. He was always so hard to figure out.

A few hours later a knock at my door knocked me out of my thoughts and I quickly went to answer it, glad it was only Bloom since I had forgotten to change my room back.

"I thought we could practice a few spells" she said hopefully, kind of staring at me with that awkward gaze.

"Alright, let's go somewhere without others around" I suggested. Nodding, we headed out of school grounds as she led me to the forest. Why I hadn't thought of this before I have no idea.

We sat in a clearing with the tome between us.

"Start with duplication spells, they're fairly simple"

Bloom nodded as she started meditating and within no time she had ten or so copies of herself but they were fuzzy and distorted, only staying around for a few seconds before disappearing.

"Interesting" she started at me, blinking once in confusion. "It seems you still hold light which makes it hard to perform dark spells…perhaps you haven't left behind everything you hold onto so dearly"

The fire fairy didn't answer as she continued meditating.

"I'll have to find out then" I muttered under my breath. "Let's move on then"

Bloom nodded as she watched me for instructions, he gaze never left mine for a second and sometimes it was a bit creepy.

"Mind control, start with small animals and work up to people. Once you can do that you'll be able to get anything you want" I smirked, suggesting she _should _do it once she masters this power and the fact _I _did it too.

Looking around the area she spotted a snake slithering in the leaves. It lifted its head and flicked its tongue in and out, eyes glaze over.

Concentrating the fairy tried to get it to obey her command, to listen to her unwillingly but her concentration was breaking from the thing still pulling her to light.

There was a creak from a twig far away catching both our attentions. "Someone's coming" I snatched the book from the ground and transported it back to my room for safe keeping.

The bushes rattled and soon there was the group all there…together…oh what joy.

"Where have you been, we've been looking all over for you" Flora said worriedly, hugging her friend tightly to the point where she was taking her breath away.

"I was just walking around with Rose and we must have lost track of time" Bloom chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

Sky smiled and hugged her with a peck to the cheek. "I'm glad you're alright" he stroked her fiery red hair.

Narrowing my eyes slightly I could see a light yellow aura around her, the small speck of light she still held onto.

_"__I wonder…" _the thought lingered in my mind, but I knew that this must be what was keeping her tied to the light, the good but I had to confirm that somehow.

There was another rustle in the brush and someone came out, someone I hadn't seen nor had accounted for.

"Would someone please explain what we're here for?"

I blinked once, kind of just staring at him. His blue eyes met my brown and I just couldn't stop staring for some reason. I don't know what it was but he was just…amazing. Wait…did I just say that?

"Girls this is Ryder, a new student at Red Fountain" Helia explained, but I didn't seem to be listening. "We're supposed to be training him so he'll be coming along with us on missions and other things"

Ryder smiled, flashing pearly white teeth which made me speechless, something I rarely ever did. He brushed some black locks away from his face to the left side which caused a slight blush to appear on my cheeks.

"Ryder, these are the Winx" Sky introduced the girls and even myself.

"And our girlfriends so don't get any ideas" a gruff voice called out as River came out of the thick trees.

"River, I thought you were in the hospital" Aisha eyed him curiously.

The specialist laughed at this. "I was, but those nurses wouldn't leave me alone so I left"

Everyone laughed at this, it was quite typical from what I've heard about him.

"Rose" Bloom nudged me lightly catching me back into reality.

I smiled slightly and held out my hand. "Rose" I introduced myself…somewhat.

"Ryder" he smiled again which got me all caught up in my own thoughts.

"Come on, let's get back to Alfea" Sky smiled as they all headed back to the school. Instead of trying to worm in between them I just stayed in the back with Ryder, still unable to believe my reaction toward him.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Read, review, follow, favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it has been forever since I last posted a chapter, but school has been a heck of a thing and I just haven't been into writing much. But, here is a lovely new chapter. I know it's short, but what can you do? **

**First, as always...answers to your lovely reviews!**

**fluttershyfan1-**Why, yes she is, but she refuses to believe or accept it. Thanks for the typo correction, I have an OC named River and I always end up getting simple things like that confused.

**Squirrel666-**Actually, this is a complete RE-DO of 'Daughter of Darkar'. The way I was writing it just didn't feel right to me, so I decided to move it to first person POV and make it more interesting that way. Once the re-do of the chapters in DOD are done, I'll continue the story the way I had planned it out. But for now, it's just a bunch of type overs.

* * *

The day wasn't over yet, it seemed to have just begun and I didn't even know what to expect. Everyone had gone back to the dorm to hang around and talk, Riven had been pushed to go and talk to Musa and while reluctant he eventually did.

Where was I? Well, Ryder had offered to take me out to Magix just to hang around the town. I couldn't say no to him, there was just something about him that was entrancing enough to catch me in his spell.

"I want to take you to my favorite café" he said, flashing that perfect smile of his. Darn! Why did he have to be so…perfect?

Sighing, I couldn't say no so I let him. It was a small store on the corner painted bright yellow with a large cup of coffee on the overhang. Inside smelled heavily of…you guessed it, coffee. We grabbed a seat by the window facing the street and sat in awkward silence for a while.

"So, tell me about yourself" the silence was broken by my sudden words. I still couldn't figure out why I was saying these things, it was like I wasn't even myself at this point.

"My mother passed away and I was just…thrown out of my home. Been wandering around until the Specialists showed up and…here I am" he chuckled as if it weren't a big deal, but I could clearly see past that.

He caught his breath and glanced out the window then back at me. "I was once told that my destiny was to protect the one I love even if it'll kill me and it won't matter their intention. That's when my father threw me out of the house"

I smiled slightly at him, finding it hard not to feel sympathy for him. "Well, whoever it is will be lucky to have you"

The corners of his lips turned up and there was a glint in his eyes. "Thanks, but I don't know what I'm going to do about it" he sighed, setting his head in his hand.

"What about you?"

I glanced up, snapping out of my own thoughts. I wasn't going to tell him the truth, hell no! But I was going to have to say something, so I thought up a lie.

"My parents were killed by Lord Darkar and my sister abandoned me…didn't want to take care of me anymore" I put on a brave face, as if it hurt to talk about it. "I wandered the streets, living in the alleys until one day I was taken in. It's been nice"

Ryder shifted his gaze toward mine and inched his hand closer until our fingers were barely touching.

"We should be heading back" I said abruptly, retracting my hand quickly. I could tell he was a bit upset over the fact we didn't get more time to hang out, but I really did need to head back and I wasn't ready to do anything other than this. I mean, I was still sorting my feelings!

A cooling chill swept through the air as we headed back to Alfea. I made sure to keep a bit of distance between us as we walked, but as we headed into the forest it got harder to space us as the thin path made it almost impossible for our hands not to brush against one another.

When he got back to the school I said a quick good-bye and headed up to the dorm room, I just needed to clear my head. My pace slowed as I heard noises from inside, not just Bloom's but some other girl as well and that made me blaze.

"Bloom, who's this?" I asked, glancing at the pink haired fairy who seemed to be engaged in a heated argument with her.

The fire fairy jumped up abruptly and snatched the book from her hands as if I hadn't seen it yet. Silly girl, I know everything.

"Rose, this is Roxy. She just needed some extra help in WizGiz's Metamorphosimbiosis class" she answered, gathering her books and handing them over to her.

"Thanks for the help Bloom, bye Rose" she waved and headed out of the room, leaving me and a heavily in trouble fairy.

I turned to Bloom with rage, I couldn't believe she was letting this…normal girl go through the book.

"What were you thinking?! That books has the darkest spells in Darkar's collection, if anyone gets ahold of it and finds out what it can do we're both in trouble!" I yelled as softly as I could which was hard considering how much rage I had inside me.

"She didn't even get to the first page, what's the big deal?" she asked, setting it on the side table with little caution.

I cringed at the sound it made hitting the wooden table. "You may be intelligent and quick to learn, but you're still young and unexperienced. Now that she took hold of it she's going to start wanting dark magic…you're going to fix this or else" I warned.

Bloom nodded, I could tell she had a plan already forming. Silently she slid out of the room and headed to the dorm to let the others know she hadn't fallen off the face of the earth and for the record, that wouldn't have been so bad.

"Bloom, where have you been?" Stella asked, swiftly hugging her best friend. The fire fairy smiled and hugged her back.

"I've been in the library" she answered, glancing around the room. Her gaze fell onto Sky who over by the balcony. "Is Sky alright?" she asked.

"Oh, he's just been worried about you" Tecna answered, typing furiously at her laptop. "You two haven't been hanging out much, everything alright?"

"Yah, everything is great. I have to get going though. I promised Rose we could head to town for a bit"

Stella was about to object, but no one wanted to go shopping with her. I couldn't blame them, she was boring.

We said out good-byes and headed out to the forest. The serenity of the area and the calming nature made it a good place to focus. It was the perfect place to practice.

I set the tome between us and flipped the pages a bit until the page appeared. "Summon the Dark Dragon"

Bloom set her palms against one another and let her eyes close, concentrating on creating the dragon with her dark power. Her aura was black and purple, flickering on and off as her concentration broke a few times.

"Seems we need to…exterminate the prince" I smirked slyly having figured out this was her link to the world, that kept her stuck here upon the pure earth when she should be in the underworld of darkness and chaos.

"I know, but I need to be alone with him. I have a plan" she promised.

I only scoffed, she always said this and then always failed.

"If you don't succeed, I'll do it myself" I promised, a cold gaze locked upon my face.

I turned the pages a few more times. "Seeing into the future is very useful to know your opponents moves, this lets you get the jump on them"

Just as she started to concentrate once more there was a rustling sound from the bushes causing both of us to snap to reality.

"Get ready to attack" I whispered, eyes narrowed at the bushes. Bloom had the same intense focus, her fits balled tightly with magic radiating off of them as she was ready to strike it down.

* * *

**So sorry again for such a long wait, but like I said, I haven't been interested in writing. I'll try to update my other stories tonight so be on the look out for those.**

**Sorry it's so short as well!Read, Review, Comment, Follow, Favorite! **


	6. Final Goodbye

A/N:

Hello everyone, so I know it's been a super long time since I posted anything and I said I would take the story down, which I still plan to do. I won't do it till next week though to give you all a chance to decide if you want to take the story or not, or what ever else you want to do. Anyway, I apologize that I cam taking it down, but I have so much going on writing just isn't on my mind much. However, I am still working on something else which is posted that you can look at.

Before anyone asks why I'm writing something else and not working on this story, well the answer is simple. This is like a book, it's super long and just has one continuous plot line which gets boring for me, so I like one-shots better because they're all over the place and are made up of multiple concepts and such.

Feel free to read my one-shot stories or any of the other finished things I've posted. I do apologize for taking down the story you all loved so much. I might start something else, but it will be for my own amusement, perhaps posted in later years, but for now it will be one thing and one thing at a time only.


End file.
